I Don't Like To Be Made Fun Of
by SeekethMaximus
Summary: Amaimon recalls first all out battle with Rin and can't shake off his feelings of irritation as he remembers how a certain pink-haired playboy laughed at him. AmaimonXShima, because they remind me of a watermelon. Also hints of BonxShima.
1. Broccoli and Fireworks

Amaimon was beyond pissed.

Currently, Amaimon was pacing back and forth in his elder brother Mephisto's office with a sharp black claw in between his teeth, said elder brother could only sit the edge of his seat in annoyance watching the shark-fin headed boy with slitted eyes that followed every irritated movement the earth king made.

"name..I forget his name..." Amaimon whispered as he spat out a piece of black fingernail to the ground.

Mephisto's eye twitched as he stared at the broken fingernail that now lay on the hard wood floor.

".._Amaimon_..is something on your mind?" The purple haired clown asked as he rested his elbow on his desk and propped his hand up to rest it underneath his chin, stroking his goatee.

The candy obsessed demon ignored the question and continued to pace, mumbling something about cotton candy hair and broccoli.

_"Then you leave me no choice"_ Whispered Mephisto with a smile as he brought out his favorite hat and miniature umbrella.

Mephisto's smile widened into an almost all out grin as he stood up and tapped the brim of the hat then said his three most favorite words.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei!"

With a puff of pink smoke and the sound of Amaimon's startled gasp, the purple principal nodded his head in accomplishment and sat backdown in his red velvet chair, setting the hat and umbrella onto the desk.

_"Aniki, what's the meaning of this?"_ Amaimon growled as he gestered towards the overly large pink chair that he was now tied to with a thick purple rope around his ankles and torso.

"To get your attention" Mephisto replied simply, the corners of his lips curling up into a small, sly grin and brought his left hand up to give a loud snap of his fingers.

Amaimon coughed as the chair turned to pink smoke again and disappeared.

"Now can you tell me why you've been pacing around my office for 2 hours?" Mephisto said as he winked at the earth king.

Amaimon stared hard at Mephisto, who only smiled in return.

A minute or two went by and with a loud sigh, the earth king gave up.

"I was thinking about the fight with Rin" said Amaimon as he walked over to sit on the corner of Mephistos shiny oak desk.

_"Oh?"_ said the principal, in an almost too innocent voice. "What about it?"

"Who is that pink haired boy?" Amaimon said, slowly turning his head to look at his aniki, searching his face for some sort of snide remark, but none came.

"Oh, you mean Shima Renzou-kun, Ne?" Mephisto smiled.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you" said Konekomaru as he pushed up the frame of his glasses.

"Thanks Koneko", said Shima.

"I wonder who's talking about me?" thought the pinkette, running a pale hand through his hair.

Shima shrugged and went back to writing the test he and the other cram school students had just recieved.

"Aniki, can I mess around with him for a bit?" Amaimon said as he stood up from the desk to turn around and face his brother dead in the eye.

Mephisto let out a loud fit of laughter and stared at Amaimon, amusement filling his eyes completely.

"All because he laughed at your broccoli hairstyle?"

Amaimon burst into bluish green flames, eyes wide and bearing his fangs.

"I _don't _like to be made fun of", he growled, venom dripping off of every word.

"okay okay, just don't kill him, or I'll have to return the favor" Mephisto said with a chuckle, not phazed by Amaimons sudden burst of anger in the slightest.

The earth kings flames died out immeadiately, and he reverted back to his monotone voice and nonchalant attitude.

"When are the cram classes over?"

said the earth king as he turned around and headed towards the large ebony doors behind him, not bothering to look at Mephisto.

"ooo, hasty are we?" The purple clown laughed as he stared at Amaimons retreating form, "They'll be finished in one hour".

Amaimon paused in front of the large doors and turned to look over his shoulder slightly,

"I will break that boy.."

he whispered, and with that, he vanished without even opening the doors.

Mephisto shook his head in mild amusement and spun around in his chair to peer out the large window behind him with a somewhat menacing grin.

The sun was setting, the day was coming to an end..And then it was time for the demons to come out to play.

"Dear Renzou-kun, I do hope you stay safe"

Mephisto laughed loudly and began to whistle a lively tune, already bored of Amaimon's issue.

Amaimon stood atop the highest point of the academy, his piercing green eyes scanning the entrance to the building for cram school students.

The sun had just fallen asleep for the night, casting an ominous blue hue over the academy.

"Where are you.."

thought Amaimon, wind swirling around him, catching his hair and long, hole ridden jacket in their currents.

The door to the building opened and Amaimon tensed up, eyes widening slightly as adrenaline began to burn through his veins.

At first he couldn't see, but one of the last few to walk out was a certain pinkette.

"There you are, you little pr*ck"

Amaimon said, his lips curling up into an evil grin as he leapt off of the building and disappeared into the shadows.

"Wahh, that was a long class", Shima yawned and stretched his arms out as he walked out of the classroom and into the long dark hallway outside, his two friends Bon and Konekomaru walking ahead slightly, but still in earshot.

"We made a vow, that leaves no room for complaining.." Suguro said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Konekomaru turned around to look at the pinkette behind him, a small smile on his lips.

"It's was only for a couple of hours Shima" He said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm so worn out already" Shima yawned and scratched the side of his head.

Suguro Ryuuji, the tallest and most determined of the three, only grunted in response.

The only sounds filling the dark hallway was the trio's echoing footsteps as they made their way out of the building, opening the large mahoganey doors that led to the courtyard outside.

A cool breeze met the three, chilling them to the bone as they were greeted with the night sky.

Konekomaru pushed up the rims of his glasses and gazed up into the dark abyss.

"It's a full moon tonight, how _eerie_", he whispered and held his bag closer to his chest.

Suguro glanced up aswell, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Shima, why don't you stay over at our dorm tonight?" He suggested.

The lanky pinkette only shook his head and replied with a tired, "No thanks, I prefer the comfort of my_ own_ bed after a long day".

Suguro stopped walking and turned around to face his friend completely, "Ours is closer, so then you don't have to walk so far", he pushed.

"Oh, I didn't know you cared so much, Bonbon!" Shima said as he let out a fit of laughter and patted Suguro on the shoulder.

Konekomaru tried to hide a snicker when a light blush spread across Surguro's cheeks after Shima had turned the taller teens nickname "Bon", into the french word for candy.

"I do not, dumbass! I just don't think tonight is a great night to be walking alone", Suguro retorted, crossing his arms tightly and huffing out his chest.

"Bon's right.." Konekomaru whispered, shivering again at the ominous feeling in the air.

"Awe come on guys, it's just a ten minute walk, I'll be fine." Shima said as he waved the two goodbye and began to walk towards his dorm, which is the opposite of Suguro and Konekomaru's.

"Later", the pinkette called over his shoulder, raising a hand for one flick of the wrist as a wave good-bye, while the other remained dormant in his right pocket.

Bon just shrugged and began walking, Konekomaru following closely behind him.

"You think he'll really be okay, Bon?" Konekomaru said as he turned around to watch Shimas retreating back disappear into the night.

"If he makes it home every night, whats so different about now?" Suguro said, without slowing his pace or turning around. "Let's hurry, I'm tired."

Konekomaru sighed and began to quicken his pace.

Shima trudged along the gravel path that led to his dorms with his hands behind his head, staring up at the stars.

"I don't see why everyone hates the night sky..I find it calm.." He thought to himself, bringing one hand to cover his mouth for a yawn.

A harsh, cold breeze suddenly ripped through the air, crawling it's way up in to Shimas clothing, causing him to shiver and wrap his arms around himself.

"Ugh, how creepy, just when I call it calm..." Shima stopped dead in his tracks to stare up onto the roof of his dorm building with a puzzled expression.

"I thought I just saw someone..." he whispered to himself but shrugged and continued walking soon after, making his way up the large concrete stairs. "Must've been Rin playing with Blackie again..".

Shima plopped down onto his bed after having walked four flights of stairs and unlocking his room door, he was finally relaxed.

The pinkette kicked off his pants and socks, removing his white button up shirt and throwing them off the side of his bed, leaving him in his plain black t-shirt and red boxers.

"Finally, time for sleep!", He thought happily and reached over to the left to turn off his lamp and crawl under the covers.

"Goodnight Shima".

Fear electrocuted throughout Shimas body as a voice ripped through what should be silence, paralyzing him under the covers and with his eyes wide.

"What...the fuck?", he thought.

"Do you like fireworks?" the voice said, the sound coming from the window at the foot part of the bed.

"w-who's there?", Shima stuttered unable to lift the covers to find out who or what the voice belonged to.

The rustling of paper could be heard as the intruder was proceeded to climb into the room, stepping on all the papers that lay scattered on the dresser beneath the windowsill.

The cold air from outside began to rapidly fill the room and the wind rushed it's way in, leaves from outside filing in and dancing across the floor.

Shima cringed into his bed and shut his eyes tightly, then brought his palms to cover his ears, trying to decide whether or not he should stay there or run for the door.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck", He chanted as footsteps could be heard, drawing near the bed.

A sudden burst of adreniline clawed it's way through Shimas fear and he shot up from the bed, only to be hit by a heavy object and crash back onto his side in the mattress.

"Ugh" he groaned as he clutched his stomach in pain and snapped his eyes shut tightly, completely unnaware of the danger he was now faced with.

"Or perhaps you like brocolli better, ne?" The voice said in a low even voice, void of any emotion.

Shima snapped his eyes closed tightly and he turned his head to the side as he was half-straddled by the intruder.

"N...n-no way...", He whispered in fear and slowly cracked his eyes open.

A sharp claw-like hand shot out from no where and grabbed Shima's chin, forcing him to look above him.

"Way". came a rough voice that made the pinkette's hair stand on end.

Shima gasped loudly as he faced the intruder, It was none other the Demon King, Amaimon.

"I'm here to make you atone for your sins", said Amaimon as he licked his lips and slowly trailed a claw like nail up Shimas chest to wrap his hand around the pinkette's throat.

"s-stop.." Shima choked out and whimpered as Amaimon slowly dug his nails in to the sensitive skin on his neck.

Amaimon haulted his actions momentarily, but started up again, this time with a sly smirk plastered on to his face and a new gleam in his eye that Shima didn't like one bit.

"You know..." Amaimon whispered as he slowly brought his face closer to Shimas, "That pained look on your face is kind of cute".

Without warning, Amaimon crashed his lips to Shimas, who let out a startled yelp.

The earth king let his tongue slither out of his mouth to slowly glide along the pink-haired boy's bottom lip.

Shima gasped at the sudden wet muscle violating his lips and tried to push the demon away, opening his mouth to scream in fear.

Amaimon, knowing full well that this would occur, grabbed Shimas wrists and pinned them on either side of his head then slid his tongue into Shima's mouth as soon as those soft pale lips parted, dominating the human boy instantly and leaving no room for protest.

Shima, whos scream went unheard, was now at complete mercy of the earth king.

Amaimon snaked his tongue around Shima's and gripped the boy's wrists tighter, his claws sinking deep into the soft flesh, drawing blood.

"Mmph-!", Shima whimpered loudly and balled his hands into fists as tears threatened to fall.

Amaimon pulled away from the kiss and stared down at the human boy, a deadly fang-baring smirk grew onto his mouth as he licked his lips.

"What's wrong? Am I that terrible at kissing?", Amaimon said, laughing without humor as he leaned down to rest his forehead on the others.

Bottomless glowing green orbs met frightened chestnut brown.

"Are you scared?", the words oozed out of Amaimons mouth and ghosted over the quivering lips of the teen beneath him.

"L-let me..go", Shima whispered and began to try and pull his wrists away from the earth king, but gasped in pain as the demon dug his nails in further.

"Why are y-you doing this to me?", Shima stuttered as tears began to fall, then closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, trying to forget the earth kings presence.

Amaimon stared at the tears that slid down Shimas cheek, feeling no regrets or sympathy and with his stonecold eyes replied with a simple, "Because you laughed at me".

Shimas brow furrowed and a loud choke of pain escaped his mouth as the grip on his wrists began to wrap around him tighter.

"_I DON'T LIKE TO BE MADE FUN OF_", Amaimon growled and burst into his bright turqoise flames which filled the room in an ominous glow.

Shima's eyes snapped open and widened in pure terror and then quickly turned to face Amaimon who threw his head back to let out an animalistic snarl, his canines elongating to a dangerous length.

Amaimon let the irritation and anger seep out into his flames, igniting them even more, the sound of the human's incoherent cries for help were drowned out by the loud crackle of the intense hue that encased the demon.

The earth king then dove forwards, nails ripping at the humans wrists as he buried his face into Shimas neck.

"Ngh! AAHHHHHHHHH!", Shima screamed, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as Amaimons fangs pierced the flesh on his neck.

The pain was immense, bringing more excrutiating screams that violently clawed their way up Shimas throat, causing him to thrash his entire body and kick his legs.

Amaimons eyes began to glow a vibrant green as the metallic tang of Shimas blood hit his tongue, causing the earth king to growl and pull away.

The pinkette was in too much pain to even comprehend what was going on around him, his eyes wide and distant, tears flowing out like waterfalls and his mouth open in a silent scream, drool slightly crawling it's way out of the corner of his mouth.

Amaimon released Shimas wrists and grabbed a fistful of the human boy's pink hair, causing the boy to let out a pained whimper as he was roughly pulled up into a sitting position.

"Don't you dare think that I'm done with you..", Amaimon whispered.

The pink-haired boys' eyes widened at the sight of his blood smeared across the earth king's mouth that had begun to trickle down his chin.

"T...there's so much blood...", he thought.

Shima flinched as the earth king leaned in to lick the tears off of his left cheek and gasped as he was thrown backwards onto the bed.

Amaimon crawled back on top of Shimas weak form, faces mere inches away, the demon raked a clawed hand down Shimas chest slowly.

"W..what are you doing?", Shima questioned, his body weak as he tried to push the demon away by the shoulders.

"Things are going to get much worse for you", Amaimon said, eyes narrowing as his hand stopped at the hem of the pinkettes boxers.

"_stop it_", Shima choked out in shock as Amaimon began to pull the thin fabric off.

The pinkette then grabbed Amaimons wrist with both hands, trying to stop the demon from pulling off the boxers, his mind racing with the most worst case scenarios of what the demon could possibly want.

"Quit fighting back", Amaimon stated, his voice irritated and tried to pull them down harder, "You won't win".

"N-no!", Shima said franctically as he thrashed his head back in forth so the demon couldn't steal his lips once again.

"Stop. Fighting.", Amaimon said, raising his voice as he pulled the thin fabric down to Shima's knees, exposing the organ underneath.

"No!", Shima yelled from the top of his lungs, his throat raw and a metallic taste in his mouth.

The sound of a door slamming open could be heard and the frantic voices of Rin, Suguro, Konekomaru and Yukio could be heard echoing down the hallway.

"Fuck", Amaimon said, as he quickly jumped backwards off the bed with grace and backed away, eyes locked on the door and his flames still dancing about.

The door opened quickly to reveal Rin, his own blue flames engulfing him as he rushed in to the room, holding up the kurikara in a defensive position.

"Shima!", he yelled and saw the pink haired boy laying motionless on the bed, blood oozing from his neck and exposed from the waist down.

Rin's eyes locked onto Amaimon's in a seething rage, piercing green meeting icy blue.

"What did you do to Shima?" Rin yelled as the others ran in, gasping at the sight that currently lay on the bed in a bloody mess.

Amaimon spread his arms out and let a menacing grin form on his mouth, Shimas blood still painted on his lips and throat.

"I merely wanted to show him something he can laugh about...but I see he doesn't understand my humor..", The earth king said, eyes locked onto Rin's fiery blue.

"I'll kill you!", Rin screamed and was about to charge with his sword, but the sound of Yukio shooting his gun cut him off.

Amaimon tilted his head slightly with a blank expression, the bullet flew right passed which shattered the glass window behind him.

"Whatever, I see that playtime's over", Amaimon said as he jumped to the window sill, but before he leapt out, he turned to face a barely conscious Shima with a smirk and said, "See you later, Renzou-kun". Then disappeared.

Rin followed after Amaimon; Yukio along with Suguro left soon after, running out of the room and down the hall in hopes to catch up with the two burning figures that ran off into the darkness.

The commotion had died down, no more threats were in the air and it was at that exact moment that Shima began to cry.

Konekomaru felt terrible, he had let one of his closest friends walk home alone on a full moon knowing that it was nights exactly like these where evil lurks in every corner.

"S-Shima...Um..Let's cover you up and tend to your wounds", Konekomaru whispered and picked up a discarded article of clothing to hold to Shima's neck wound in order to halt the bleeding.

The rather short boy noticed that Shima's small quivers had turned into all out shakes, seeming to rattle the pinkette's body entirely.

"...I...Hate Demons...", Konekomaru whispered as he pulled in a crying Shima for a comforting embrace, hoping that somehow the boy would be okay.

"You're lucky, Amaimon..", Mephisto said as he and the earth king sat in the purple clowns office. "Any further then what you have done and I _might_ have had to kill you".

Mephisto glared at the green haired demon king before him, drumming his fingers on the surface of his large oak desk.

"I clearly do not recall you saying anything about rape..._aniki_", Amaimon said, as he crossed his arms and glared back at his elder brother, "You just told me not to kill him, ne?".

Mephisto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he closed his eyes.

"Well...that's true, but I didn't think you'd go _that_ far with the poor boy, so I left it out", The purple demon said, a grin slowly forming with each word.

"I said that I would break him, didn't I?", Amaimon said and stood up from his chair across from his elder brother to turn around and walk to the couch that's located by the door, "What's a better way to do it then that?".

Amaimon plopped down onto the couch, placing his hands behind his head and began to replay the images of Shima in his mind.

"Otouto, what is it about this boy that has you so intrigued?", Mephisto said, voice smooth and filled with amusement.

Amaimon sat up and faced his brother, his expression blank.

"I just don't like to be made fun of, that is all", The earth king replied instantly and then picked himself up from the couch.

Amaimon sauntered over to Mephistos desk and placed his palms on the surface, leaning in towards the purple clown until their noses were mere inches apart.

"Why?", he demanded, eyes narrowed and hands producing steam from touching the desk, threatening Mephisto to share his thoughts and conclusions.

"Oh..No reason", Mephito said, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'll believe that", Amaimon said as he removed his hands then disappeared into thin air a final, "_For now_", filling the room in a ghostly echo.

Mephisto felt the earth kings presence fade away into the distance until all traces of his presence vanishing completely.

The purple demon peered downwards at the all too noticeable hand prints now scorched onto his desk.

"I wonder...", He said and then errupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, "Sorry Renzou-kun, even I can't stop him when he's like this".

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I know I already have an uncompleted story I need to update on, but I just couldn't resist with this one.**

**P.S} Thank you for the read!**

**[_The characters of Ao No Exorcist do not belong to me in any way, I also do not make money from this story_.]**


	2. I'll Find You

Shima Renzou, a boy who was attacked by one of the most powerful demons in Gehenna: Amaimon, the Earth King and survived..Unfortunately, even three days and two nights after the incident, the pink-haired teen has yet to regain consciousness after having cried himself to sleep..thus worrying his friends to their bones.

Currently, at True Cross Hospital, high above the streets up on the very top floor lay our unconscious Shima, his friends Suguro and Konekomaru close by.

Konekomaru sat at Shima's side, head held low and his hands in his lap with tears threatening to slide down his cheeks.

Suguro was another story.. The teen stood at the window, facing away from the others, peering out towards the setting sun which dyed the sky and clouds a glorious mix of fiery crimson and gold, casting a warm orange glow upon all it could reach, however..

There was another fire burning.. deep within Suguro's chest.. A raging inferno of hatred and anger. A fire that would not cease until vengeance is served..Amaimon will have to pay for his actions with his very life.

"Amaimon...You'll regret ever having layed a finger on Shima..I swear it..", Suguro thought as he sent a piercing glare towards the sky, hoping that wherever the demon king was, he'd somehow sense the threat.

"B-Bon! He's waking up!", Konekomaru stuttered out loudly as he stood from his seat, Bon quickly striding to the other side of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The strong smell of lemons and disinfectant as well as the constant beeping at his side, that's what woke him.

"W...where...?", Shima whispered, as he slowly opened his eyes.

The room was blurry, his eyes having not yet adjusted and his mind, still not comprehending what was going on.

"Shima!", A voice said and that's when he noticed the two blurred figures looming over him, getting ever so closer, then it happened.

Everything had rushed back into his mind like a tidal wave, the feeling of hands against his body, the snake like tongue that slithered into his mouth, the teeth that ripped through his flesh and the turquoise flames that danced about in front of him.

The scream that ripped out of Shima's throat had startled the two, causing them to stagger back in shock.

"Get away from me!" Shima yelled as he sat up in his bed and began to shake, "Stop it!".

Suguro was the first to recover and moved to Shima's side for the second time.

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself!", He yelled.

The pinkette reacted to this movement and tried to scramble off of the mattress, limbs tangling with the sheets as he whimpered in fear.

"Stop it! you're too weak to move yet!" Konekomaru warned, as he quickly moved to place his hands on Shima's shoulders, trying to push him back into the bed.

The action caused another flashback to invade the recesses of Shima's mind, as to which instead of seeing his best friend trying to calm him, the pinkette had seen the deadly grin and fangs dripping with his own blood before him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", Shima yelled and shoved Konekomaru to the floor.

Shima's eyes were wide, his breathing ragged and small beads of sweat glistened his brow as he quickly moved to get off the bed.

"Shima, you need to calm down!", Suguro yelled and grabbed hold of the pinkette's torso from behind, thus causing the boy to scream and thrash in his arms.

Nails clawed at Suguro's forearm and he grunted in pain as Shima managed to meet an elbow to the side of his face and caused him to loosen his grip.

Shima took this chance and jumped off the bed, IV's ripping out of his wrist as he collided with the floor, his muscles to weak to withstand such movement so soon.

"Koneko!", Suguro yelled, "Go get a nurse!".

"A-alright", Konekomaru stuttered and quickly ran out the door.

Shima, his energy draining by the second, was still trying to make it to the door; His movements, sluggish as he slowly dragged himself onwards and small whimpers occasionally leaving his mouth.

Suguro could only stare..So many different emotions swirled through him as he watched the pitiful sight right before him. He lowered his gaze to the floor and slowly walked over to the crawling boy.

"Shima...", Suguro said, but the pinkette kept crawling desperately, muttering incoherent words under his breath.

"Shima", He repeated, this time louder, but his call reached unhearing ears.

"Shima!", Suguro yelled and this time, Shima stopped crawling.

Suguro was about to speak, but a small, shaky voice spoke before he could open his mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

Suguro paused a moment before saying, "..you don't have to be..", as he sat down on the floor beside Shima, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

"I didn't know what I was doing.."

Suguro glanced over at Shima, who had his arms tightly wrapped around his own waist as if it were the only thing that was keeping him together.

"I know that already..It was kind of obvious when you hurt Koneko", Suguro whispered, as he slowly stood up and held a hand out for the other to take.

"I...I hurt him?", the pinkette stuttered, as he slowly raised a shaky hand to meet with Suguro's, but before their hands could meet, there was a sudden change at True Cross Hospital.

The sound of the fire alarms roared through the hallways and activated the sprinklers above their heads, dousing them with cold water which quickly soaked through their clothes.

"W...what's going on?", Suguro questioned, as he moved to pull Shima up.

Shima stood next to Suguro with wobbly knees and grasped the closest chair, using it to support his weight, "I-I don't know...", He whispered.

"We need to find Koneko", Suguro said and began to stalk towards the door, feet making light splashing noises as he stepped through the shallow water that begun to cover the floor.

Shima stayed frozen in place, as if his feet were cemented to the floor and begun to panic, "Bon...?", he whispered, as he lowered his head.

Suguro turned around, finding Shima had not moved an inch and asked,"What's wrong?".

Shima didn't know if he was shaking from the cold water that continued to fall around him, or the sudden fear that began to crawl up his spine.

"You...You don't think he's coming back for me...right?", the pinkette whispered, small tremors shaking his body.

Suguro's blood ran cold and his eyes grew wide, muscles locking into place as he thought about the possibility.

"RIGHT?!", Shima yelled, as he whipped his head up to stare at Suguro with frantic eyes when the other did not reply, "HE'S NOT COMING BACK, RIGHT?".

Suguro didn't know what to say, he just couldn't find the words, so his only reply was to move closer to Shima and bring out his cellphone.

"I'm going to call Okumura-sensei, just..just stay calm".

Shima's eye's grew wide and he fell to his knees, water splashing as he hit the floor, "..he's here...isn't he?", he choked out and hugged himself tightly, hunching forward.

"Shit! my cellphone isn't working...", Suguro thought as his fingers pushed the buttons.

"We have to go Shima..come on, get up!".

The brunette demanded, as he grabbed Shima from underneath his shoulder and began to pull him up when he didn't move.

"Where are you going?", A voice called out.

Shima, who was lost in thought, glanced up at Suguro when he felt the teen freeze in place.

Suguro was glaring at the door, he mouth twisted in an angry scowl, "You...", He growled.

The pinkette's eyes widened more than ever before, his body began to ache and his heart hammered in his chest. Slowly, he let his eyes travel to the door.

The angry alarm lights seemed to make the entire scene before him appear so much more dangerous as it eluminated the figure in a crimson hue.

Amaimon stood at the door, leaning his right shoulder onto the frame and had his arms crossed against his chest.

The demon wore a sly smirk, his eyes narrowed in amusement as he gazed back and forth between to the two teens, who were now frozen in place.

"_Shimaaaaa_~", Amaimon sang with a smile and took a step towards the frightened pinkette.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER!", Suguro yelled and quickly moved to stand infront of Shima, hiding the petrified boy from the demon king's view.

The smile faded from Amaimon's mouth and all amusement in his eyes vanished, leaving behind an emotionless expression.

"I'll kill you for what you did!", Suguro yelled, crouching into a defensive position as Amaimon narrowed his eyes.

"You think you can kill me?", Amaimon asked. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard".

"B-bon..Dont.." Shima whispered, "He'll kill you!".

Suguro glanced over at Shima, who still knelt on the floor, shaking in fear with his eyes wide, locked on the demon infront of them.

"Please...please Bon!".

Anger shot through Suguro's veins and a deep glare settled in his eyes, his face twisting into a hateful scowl as he looked at Amaimon.

"As if this green-headed freak could kill me", Suguro scoffed as he looked at Shima.

The pinkette's eye's widened and he quickly whipped his head to the side to stare at Suguro.

"I should kill this little bastard for what he did", He continued.

"N-NO!, Stop it! Stop talking!", Shima warned and tried to pick himself up from the ground.

"This imp will die by my-!", Suguro was cut off when he was rammed against the wall on the other side of the room, held up in the air from the throat by the single hand of a fiery demon.

"I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES", Amaimon yelled, his voice ringing the ears of the other two.

The sound of a crackling fire could be heard, slowly getting louder until finally, Amaimon's flames made their presence known.

"Ngh-!", Suguro grunted, his hands clawing at the demon king's forearm and his feet dangling beneath him.

Amaimon snarled, growling from deep within his chest and beared his fangs, striking fear in Surugro's blood.

Shima could only stare at the scene, he was far too frightened to move an inch. The pinkette's body was shaking, he couldn't stop the quivering until something made itself known into his mind. A thought that made him feel so utterly helpless.

"No...He's...Bons going to..", He thought, bringing his hands up to tangle his fists into his hair on either sides of his head.

Shima winced when he heard a loud crack followed by Suguro's pained yell.

"He's going to die...", Shima thought and began to hyperventilate.

"Let me go-!", Suguro managed to spit out.

Amaimon let out a loud fit of laughter, the sound making Shima whimper and cower in fear.

The earth king lifted up his other hand and placed a single finger on the side of Suguro's struggling body right against his ribcage and with a small flick, the bone shattered beneath the demon's claw.

"NGAAAAH-!", Suguro yelled, coughing up bits of blood.

The pain was immense, Suguro couldn't take it, his lungs were on fire and his vision began to blur.

Through the blur, Suguro focused onto Shima who still knelt behind Amaimon some feet away.

Shima sat there, hands fisted into his hair, shaking and muttering words to himself with tears streaming down his face and that's when Suguro knew that if he let Amaimon kill him here, who knows what will happen to his friend.

"I..." Suguro thought, as he grabbed Amaimon's forearm with both hands.

"Will...", He lifted both feet and tucked them close, Amaimons' brow raising slightly.

"PROTECT YOU", Suguro kicked outwards with both feet that collided with the middle of the demon's chest.

The grip on Suguro's throat ceased and he fell to the floor, finally able to breathe, however..The earth king was not pleased by Suguro's actions and therefor, he let his flames run wild, the water around him evaporating from the scorching heat.

Amaimon let his demonic instincts take over, losing his conscious mind in the process and charged at the still recovering Suguro in a blinding speed.

A speed so quick that the human didn't even have time to react as he was roughly lifted up and thrown across the room, smashing right into a chair.

"BON!", Shima yelled as he watched his friend hit the floor.

"Why am I so useless?!", He thought helplessly.

Suguro grunted in pain when the chair met with the spot inbetween his shoulder blades and hissed as he hit the floor.

"Fuck..", He thought, as he watched the demon slowly walk towards him, his vision getting blurry the more time dragged on.

The water pooled around Suguro, the blood from his wounds mixing in adding a pinkish tone to the clear liquid.

The world around him seemed to twist and turn in all directions and his lungs seemed to be screaming in agony every time he sucked in a shallow breath.

"DAMMIT!", he thought, as he willed his body to move when Amaimon stood infront of him.

The next thing that happened was something that surprised Suguro as well as the Earth King himself, it was the words that came out of the pinkette's mouth.

"D-d-don't hurt him!", Shima yelled with tears in his bloodshot eyes, "I'll..Do whatever you want...just don't hurt him...", The last parts coming out in but a pained whisper.

Suguro's eye's widened and he wanted to yell, to scream in protest! but blood filled his throat and all the came out was a barely audible gurgle of incoherent words.

"Oh?", Amaimon said with a smirk, his flames dying out instantly as he turned around to face Shima.

"S-Shima..", Suguro coughed as he tried to lift himself from the ground.

Amaimon walked over to Shima with a deadly smirk and held his arms out wide, inviting the quivering teen inside.

Shima slowly stood up, knees still wobbling and gazed back and forth between the earth king and his friend.

"Go with the demon...and die..." He thought, "Or sit here and watch Suguro...", he paused, not able to finish the thought.

"Don't do it-", Suguro spat, as Shima stared at him.

"I can't let you die...", Shima whispered as he searched the wide eyes o his friend , "Not if I'm able to do something about it..".

The last words said, the pinkette walked into Amaimon's arms, which wrapped tightly around the teen, and cried.

"I win", said the earth king in a smug tone as he lifted Shima over his shoulder.

Suguro couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't comprehend the situiation, only panic and heartache filled his body.

Amaimon turned around and started walking towards the window and in the process, Suguro and Shima locked eyes.

"Shima...", Suguro called out.

The pinkette only stared back, tears rolling down his cheeks, but the expression in his eyes was what bothered Suguro the most as he lay paralyzed in the cold water.

There was nothing.

The look in Shima's eyes vanished, leaving nothing but a dull lifeless shadow behind...and it killed Suguro..

Amaimon laughed as he jumped through the window, smashing through the glass and lept four stories to the ground with Shima on his shoulder.

"SHIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !", Suguro yelled in agony as he watched the two jump through the window with a loud shatter.

"No..." Suguro thought, "No..Shima...", He slowly picked himself up from the ground and stood on his knees, "FUCK!", He yelled.

Suguro tilted his head backwards, water still pouring down from the sprinklers and loudly let out the most pained cry that any soul has ever heard.

Suguro slowly stood up from the ground and trudged through the shallow water, making his way into the blood red hallway.

"I'll find you...", He thought, "I promise...".


	3. Amaimon's Toybox

**A/N: Okay, I know I've been slow onn updating and I'm lame for it, but here you go. 3rd Chapter and as an apology, I give you lemons. My first Lemon, so be nice. Grammar and other things may not be perfect for this one, but I'll fix it up later~~~ oh yeah and constructive criticism apreciated and also, leave a review, tell me how I did!**

**Enjoy!**

The sound of Suguro's cry pained the pinkette as he was whisked out of the building, but he did what he had to do..This was the right decision..right?

Amaimon was giddy, he could barely contain his excitement as he landed swiftly on the ground, the boy on his shoulder letting out a slight whimper as they met the earth, the demon then proceeding to run forwards.

"Where are you taking me?", Shima whispered as he shifted on the earth king's shoulder.

"Gehenna", was the stone cold reply.

Shima's body went numb, his breath hitched in his throat as he tried to process the word that the demon had just spoken.

"Or maybe not, it all depends on how well you behave, Renzou-kun", Amaimon grinned evily, reaching up with his free arm to give Shima's ass a tentative slap before smirking and slowing down his pace.

Bile crawled its way up Shima's throat at the gesture.. just what does this king have planned?

Amaimon snapped his fingers and then...They were falling.

The earth king laughed in sheer excitement while they fell, the other let out a soul ripping scream that echoed around them.

The world flashed by at a frightening pace, everything was a blur to the pinkette when suddenly, his vision seemed to fade away completely.

A feeling of vertigo washed over Shima as the winds around him rushed passed and it was at that moment he realized Amaimon had let go of him.

The earth king let his flames ignite, the vibrant green and the expression on the demon's face being the only thing Shima could see in this seemingly bottomless pit.

He couldn't blink, he couldn't move or even take in the slightest breath as the pinkette got a sense of impending doom.

Amaimon seemed to defy all laws of gravity as he stood up right next to a flailing Shima.

A large velvet misshapen chair that seemed to glow rose up from beneath the falling pair, shocking the pinkette even more.

Amaimon stared at Shima with an unreadable expression as he stood suspended, before turning around to sit crossed legged in the odd chair floating behind him and raised a hand to prop it underneath his chin before sighing.

The earth king lowered his head, hair covering his green orbs.

"Welcome to your own personal...", Amaimon began, as he slowly started lifting up his head, striking Shima speachless.

"Hell", The earth king finished, glowing green eyes rising up to meet Shima's widened pair.

Stuffed rabbits and bears rose up, floating all around the duo, some animals had missing limbs or no heads.

"What the hell is this?!", Shima yelled, terrified, twisting in the air to dogde the oncoming traffic.

Amaimon let out a fit of laughter, his seat spinning in circles as he clutched his stomach and banged a fist on the armrest, laughing even harder when the pinkette's face paled as old glass dolls with no eyes flew by.

"Stop this, please!", the teen shreiked.

Shima couldn't stand it, this was even worse than creepycrawlers.

"Are you having fun?", Amaimon grinned, "This is most definately something to laugh at!".

It began as a low chuckle before slowly turning into an all out fit of maniacal laughter.

Amaimon let out a howl of excitement as his chair suddenly shot up, leaving Shima alone to suffer in silence when the last bit of the Earth King's laughter disappeared in an eerie echo.

The pinkette watched the demon as he shot upwards, seemingly vanishing in thin air, panic beginning to reshow itself as he realized gravity was still pulling him downwards.

Dice and oversized playing cards flew by, Shima dodging the offense as he just managed to squeeze through two cards side-by-side with a gasp.

"How long am I going to fall?", Shima thought as he faced beneath him, only to see a black aybss below him.

The teen flailed his arms before twisting and turning in the air, eyes closed from the oncoming winds as he struggled to find something to grab onto, something he could use as a lifeline when suddely...

A cackle made it's way to Shima's ears from below, the teen opening his eyes to find a large red, blue and yellow box flying towards him.

"What?!", He gasped in shock, barely dodging it.

The box flew by with a swoosh only to stop at the teen's side before it spun in all directions, emitting a strange green hue and a catchy little tune, soon noticing it was a large pandora box.

The music seemed to resonate through Shima's ears and deep into his core, he shook violently, screams and whimpers leaving his mouth as he lifted his hands and pressed them against the sides of his head, trying to cover the ear-peircing noise from breaking him completely.

The music stopped abruptly, the lid shooting off and a large angry-faced red and black clown with razorsharp teeth burst out, Amaimon on top of it's head with a grin on his face.

Shima panted fear as he tried to will his muscles to move, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Time to go, Renzou-kuuuuuuuuun!~", Amaimon said in a singsong voice as he pointed to the quivering teen.

The clown then reered backwards, it's mouth opening before it charged forawrds, Shima finally managing to let out a howl of fear as he was swallowed whole by the clown with the razorsharp teeth.

Green, everywhere.

Nothing could be seen but a sea of green, nothing could be heard and nothing could be felt.

Brown eyes searched the thick haze, when suddenly, the Earth King appeared before the helpless teen, eyes narrowed and a vicious, blatantly brutish smile plastered onto his face.

"No one can help you now Shima, it's just you and me here."

Terror washed through Shima as Amaimon began to walk towards him, he managed to utter out a small,

"Why?"

Amaimon stepped closer, expression unchanging as he replied with,

"Because I can"

Amaimon reached out towards Shima, his hand wrapping itself around the teen's throat as he pulled their bodies close, chest to chest, face to face.

The earth king closed his eyes, the sea of green diminishing in an instant, revealing a large dark room with a red carpet and nothing else but a large bed with black silk sheets, red candles floating in midair all around the room.

Shima's knees trembled, had it not been for the hand around his throat, he'd have collapsed to the floor.

Amaimon lifted Shima into the air, smiling as the pain on shima's face began to increase, without another thought the demon threw the pinkette towards the bed who landed with a gasp into the silky sheets.

Dread filled Shima to the brim, finally understanding what the demon was after and began to hyperventilate.

"Fuck! I have to get out of here!" he thought and started to scramble to the other side of the bed and away from the approaching demon.

Amaimon was there in an instant, pulling Shima back by an ankle, the teen kicking and flailing, pleading for the demon to stop.

"Stop! leave me alone", the pinkette yelled, his eyes shut tight.

Amaimon smirked and let his tongue slide out of his mouth and along his bottom lip, watching the struggling teen.

The earth king then pulled the teen underneath him and flipped the pinkette onto his back, straddling his waist, then snapped his fingers.

Four hobgoblins manifested from thin air and grabbed Shima's ankles and wrists, the teen gasping and frantically looking all around him.

"Renzou..", Amaimon whispered.

Shima glanced up at the demon, who stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?!", He screamed.

The earth king's eyes began to glow red and a thin black mist ghosted out of his mouth as he spoke,

"Breathe, Shima..", The demon whispered, "Breathe".

Shima gasped as he saw the mist leave Amaimon's mouth and creep over towards his own, the pinkette's automatic reaction was to hold his breath and clench his eyes shut.

The earth king expected this action and leaned forwards, capturing Shima's lips with his own and prying them open with his snake-like tongue.

"Ngh", the pinkette gasped and struggled against the hobgoblins.

The demon pressed their bodies closer as he exhaled deep into Shima's mouth, lifting a clawed hand to rest on the teen's neck.

"Shit!", Shima cursed as Amaimon forced him to draw in a deep breath, the mist crawling down his throat and into his lungs.

Amaimon pulled his head back and watched Shima breathe in the last of the mist with a smirk.

"What..the hell is this?", the pinkette thought as he became light-headed, his mouth open as he drew in frantic breaths.

"What you just breathed in…" Amaimon grinned, "Was to make you defenseless against me..in otherwords..submissive".

Shima was about to speak when suddenly a burning sensation rushed through him and sweat starting to bead upon his forehead.

The pinkette began to pant loudly, a blush creeping on to his cheeks, his muscles unmoving besides the clenching and unclenching of his fists.

Amaimon laughed and leaned down to press his lips against the hollow of Shima's throat.

"f-fuck..", Shima thought, shocked at how good the demon's lips felt against his skin, "What the hell is going on?!".

"It's the mist", Amaimon said, guessing what the other was thinking as he planted kisses along the pinkette's jaw.

Amaimon opened his mouth to trail his tongue down to the junction where Shima's neck meets his shoulder and without another warning, he let his canine's sink into the skin roughly.

"Ahhh…", Shima sighed, eyebrows furrowing as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Why..isn't my body responding?!", He thought in fear, "Why does it feel this way?"

The earth king felt the blood pool in his mouth before he began to suck, the metallic liquid sliding down his throat.

Normally, he wouldn't drink blood, but tormenting this human somehow brought him pleasure.

Shima felt himself grow hard, his body betraying him once again as he tilted his head slightly to give the demon more room.

Shima was puzzled, the last time Amaimon had bit him, it was filled with agonizing pain but this time it felt so…

The earth king smirked and let the hand around the pinkette's throat slide down and into Shima's pants.

"Nghhh…", Shima moaned when a cold hand wrapped around his erect member and slowly began to pump.

Amaimon was shocked the teen still had the will to move when two hands were at his shoulders, trying to push him away.

"N-no…", Came a weak voice.

Amaimon stared at Shima's expression in amusement, brown eyes screaming in protest, but body saying otherwise.

Shima's eyes were half-lidded, clouded over, but still unwilling, his face flushed with eyebrows furrowed in frustration and mouth open wide, heavy pants escaping with each pump the earth king made.

"You like being pleasured by a demon..don't you?", Amaimon smirked eye's narrowing to mere slits.

"N-no.. I ahhnnn….Aah!", Shima moaned loudly when Amaimon quickened his pace causing the teen to buck his hips into the demon's hand.

"F-fuck..you", Shima whispered between pants and closed his eyes.

"Shit…this feels so good…", Shima thought in anger.

Amaimon then tightened his grip and once again quickened his pace more than before, the hands that were pushing him away were now clutching him like a lifeline.

Shima moaned and writhed beneath the demon, arching into his touch until their stomachs met, the demon then crashed their lips together in a rough kiss, Shima regrettably responding to it.

"Why the fuck am I doing this?", he thought, then Amaimon's words crossed his mind.

"It's the mist"

Amaimon groaned when Shima began to twist his tongue around his, the pinkette then moving his arms to wrap around the earth king's neck, pulling them closer and making the kiss considerably deeper.

"Hnnn….", Shima groaned.

The pinkette suddenly pulled away , a warm sensation gathering to the pit of his groin, pre-cum leaking from his throbbing erection.

"I'm…ahh..fuck…", He said between pants, unable to finish his sentence.

"You are such a whore", Amaimon said coldly and turned his attention back to Shima's bloodied neck to bite back down on the wound.

Shima gasped in pain which mixed in with the pleasure of Amaimon's hand moving up and down his penis, thumb occasionally grazing along the slit of the swollen head, the feeling of them both proving to be too much for him and with a final keening moan, he released all over the earth kings hand.

"Fuuuuuck!", the word was high-pitched and feminine as he drowned in his orgasm.

Amaimon pulled away from the wound and let his tongue slide across it, closing it instantly and sat up, removing his hand from the teen's pants to lick away the semen.

Shima was utterly embarrassed and pained, he was absolutely angry with himself as he panted and turned away from the demon, trying to will the feeling of his afterglow away, trying to forget that the situation has just transpired between them.

Amaimon watched the boy with cold eyes.

"Don't think I'm done with you." The earth king said simply. "Face me".

The pinkette was about to protest when suddenly, his body moved of his own accord and turned to face the demon.

Amaimon wanted to burst out in laughter at the utter look of shock on the teens face.

"What did you just do?" The teen asked quietly.

The earth king leaned down, his face inches away from the other's as he peered into Shima's wide eyes.

"kiss me", Amaimon said.

Shima gasped in shock when he heard the command, a weird sensation filling his senses as he lifted his head to place a small kiss upon the demon's smirking mouth, before his head fell back onto the black silky pillow beneath him.

"Do you understand now, Human?" Amaimon whispered, "I control you, Your body is not your own anymore".

Shima couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe as the words sunk in.

"Your fate was sealed the moment you inhaled the mist."

Tears began to pool at the corners of Shima's eyes as the weight of the situation fell upon his shivering frame.

There was no escaping this demon.

Amaimon lived to see the look of fear and utter hopelessness on human's faces, but the most enticing and beautiful look of all, was the face they made as they took their last breath.

"On your hands and knees", Amaimon commanded, giving a look to the hobgoblins who then nodded and disappeared, one reappearing next to Amaimon with a small bottle and placed it beside him, then vanishing once again.

Shima whimpered when his body turned over into the position, Amaimon letting out a fit of laughter when Shima began to cry.

"P-please…stop this…" came Shima's shaky voice, tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he weakly tried to move his body to peer at the demon behind him.

Amaimon ignored the teen and pulled down the teens pants along with the blue boxers beneath, leaving Shima's bare bottom facing him.

The teen let out a choking sound as he was exposed and at complete mercy of the other.

Amaimon smirked and lifted a clawed hand to grasp the small bottle of lube, he opened it and then poured its contents over Shima's entrance.

The teen clenched his eyes closed and whimpered in fear when he felt the liquid slide across his hole and down towards his half-erect member.

"Prepare yourself"

Shima felt his pride and dignity as a man fly right out the window as he whimpered when his hand betrayed his will and slowly snaked underneath him then between his legs, grazing his palm against his now half-erect and leaking member with a moan before his middle finger softly began to probe around the twitching ring of muscle.

"No...I won't let this happen!", Shima thought in anger, resisting the black mist in a desperate struggle.

Amaimon growled in displeasure, as he sat cross-legged o the bed and watched the show.

"Damn human, you should feel lucky that I had enough mercy to even give you lube", Amaimon grabbed Shima's wrist and twisted it so it lay on Shima's back.

"Tch", Shima hissed in pain.

Amaimon, without warning pushed his own two finger's passed the tight ring of muscle into Shima's puckered entrace, doing a scissoring motion almost imediately, not giving the teen time to adjust.

"AAaahnnn...", Shima moaned as he felt Amaimon's fingers moving aroud inside him.

Amaimo thrusted his fingers in and out of Shima, the teen letting out a whimper after each moan he let slip out of his mouth.

Shima was mortified, but being the playboy he was, his body was sensitive, responding to every plunge of the demon's fingers, only when he began to push back on the two digits did Amaimon pull out.

The Earth King grinned when the young human whined at the loss of contact and turned to face him, a deep scarlet blush dusting his cheeks and eyes pleading for more.

Any other time and Amaimon would have just left once his prey began to enjoy themselves, but the expression on Shima's face left his own hardened erection twitching in his shorts and without further ado, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his shorts, licking his lips.

"Such a lewd body", Amaimon said, eyes narrowed in lust as he gripped his member and gave it two slow pumps, "Filthy whore".

"Nhhhnn..", Shima moaned at the words.

Amaimon smirked and grabbed Shima's pale hips with one hand, the other holding his leaking erection with the other, positioning it at Shima's quivering hole.

"Please...", Shima whispered in a husky voice, eyes glazed over and sweat beading across his forehead, "Please...Enter me..."

Amaimon groaned at the words, never before had he thought that a willing prey could affect him this much with just three simple words.

The earth king slammed into Shima, fully sheathing himself deep within the teen, causing a loud raspy groan to leave the boys' mouth.

"So..tight", Amaimon hissed as he felt Shima's walls quiver around him.

The pinkette clutched the silky sheets beneath him, he had never done it with a man before and he didn't know what to expect, but this was just..extraordinary.

"So...big.. AH!", Shima cried out when Amaimon pulled his hips back only to slam back in with amazing force.

"Ahh...Hnnn...Oh..Fuck," Shima moaned and writhed beneath the demon when he began to move in and out, Amaimon's deep groans behind him only arousing him further.

"Haaaahhhhnn!", Shima groaned when Amaimon's penis brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves deep within the human, "What was that?", He thought to himself.

The earth king reached a hand to grab Shima's leaking penis, pumping it along with his hard thrust that hit the teens greedy prostate every time.

"Fuck yes...ohhh...Ah..AH!", Shima moaned, pushing his tight ass back to meet the demon's hard thrusts.

Amaimon felt himself beginning to crawl off the edge so he began to pump the teen faster and thrust harder plunging deep within the tight hole beneath him, the teen arching his back causing Amaimon to delve deeper.

"Ahnn.. Ah.. Ahhhm I'm...Fuck I'm-", Shima groaned deeply, body becoming rigid as he neared his climax.

The earth king removed his hand to grab the teens hips with both hands, claws digging in to the sensitive flesh as he thrusted in and out of the writhing teen even harder.

Shima gripped the sheets beneath him and moaned out Amaimon's name in sheer ecstacy as he orgasmed violently after Amaimon slammed into his prostate one last time, shooting his load all over the sheets beneath him.

"Fuck..", Amaimon whispered when he felt Shima clench around him and after a couple more deep thrusts, he released deep inside Shima with an animalistic growl of pleasure.

The earth king stayed in the teen for a while, basking in the afterglow and by the time he pulled out, Shima was already asleep.

Amaimon pulled his shorts up and straightened out his clothes before getting up off the bed and walking to the middle of the room, turning to face Shima's spent body before whispering,

"Sleep well, Renzou-kun, this is nnot the end".

Amaimon laughed and disappeared in a puff of green smoke leaving Shima alone in the cold dark room know as,

Amaimon's Toybox.


End file.
